Old and New
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Two teams join together to fight their enemies together.
1. Chapter 1

Old and New: Chapter One

"Robin, there is an issue downtown," Cyborg shouted, running into the family room and causing everyone to look up.

"Teen Titans go," Robin shouted, swinging up off the chair and landing behind the couch before dashing towards lift.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven all entered the lift, as they reached the roof Robin and Cyborg ran towards the edge, while Beast Boy changed into a bird and flew after them. Starfire and Raven flew into the air, as Robin and Cyborg jumped from the Tower they were grabbed by the two female members and they headed towards Downtown.

_**Downtown**_

"Wonder Woman, Duck," Martian Manhunter ordered, watching as a mutant monkey jumped towards her.

Dropping into a crouch the monkey flew through the air over her, Batman kicked the monkey as it landed, then turned to hit another monkey away from him. Superman landed beside Wonder Woman helping her to her feet; Martian Manhunter and Batman moved closer to Wonder Woman and Superman watched as the mutant animals moved closer to everyone. Running over instantly Flash was with everyone else quickly and looked around at the mutant animals still coming closer.

"In coming," Flash shouted, over the growls and sounds of the animals.

Batman jumped out of the way as a tiger spun its hand in front of him and tried to claw him. Robin and Cyborg hit the ground over the other side of the battle and looked around at all the animals with a group of adults standing in the middle. Robin tilted his head to the side and tried to work out where he has seen the adults before. Cyborg ran forward at Flash and reach out to try and grab him; Flash ran circles around Cyborg as they. Robin stood alone as his teammates fought, he knew these people but from where. Cyborg groaned as he hit the wall and dropped to the floor as Flash stopped and smirked at me. From behind Robin, Batman stood watching his young ward. Batman grabbed Robin by the collar and pulled him back, Robin kicked up at Batman once before he turned to face him and then engulfed him in a hug.

"Batman," Robin shouted

"Hello, little Robin," Batman greeted, hugging his young ward back.

"I missed you so much," Robin said, taking a step back from his mentor and looking up at him.

Both Batman's team and Robin's team froze and looked at Robin and Batman reacting with each other. The mutants backed away, everyone watched as they ran off. After the mutants ran off, Wonder Woman walked up to Batman and reached her hand on his shoulder. Starfire came up to Robin and stood by his side, Starfire and Wonder Woman glanced at each other and then turned their attention back towards their male teammates.

"Who is this?" Starfire asked.

"Batman and his team, The Justice League," Robin answered, glancing at Batman and then the Justice League.

_**To Be** **Continued**_...Please Comment


	2. Chapter 2

Old and New: Chapter Two

The Teen Titans stood in a small group, Raven at the very back. Raven stood, she was trying to figure out who exactly these people where. Raven walked slowly up to beside Robin and looked at him.

"Who is Batman?" Beast Boy suddenly asked, Robin raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"My mentor…ring any bells?" Robin asked, turning towards Beast Boy.

"No," Beast Boy replied.

"Batman, the person who watched over me after my parents died. He took me under his wing, teaching me to become who I am. Batman is proper leader of the Justice League and partner to me and the main member of the bat family," Robin answered looking at Beast Boy, Beast Boy became quiet and he looked at the rest of the Teen Titans.

"I know who it is, now," Beast Boy replied, Raven ruffled Beast Boy's hair and gently smiled.

"Hello, I'm Wonder Woman," Wonder Woman greeted, handing her hand out for Starfire to take.

"Hi, I'm Starfire," Starfire greeted, taking Wonder Woman's hand and shaking it.

"You're really strong for little girl," Wonder Woman told Starfire.

"Thanks, it's probably the alien part in me," Starfire replied.

"You would make a great amazon," Wonder Woman told Starfire.

"As usual she is trying to recruit amazons," Batman told Robin.

"Is she the amazon you mentioned last time we meet?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Diana aka Wonder Woman," Batman whispered, into Robin's ear as he leaned down to Robin's level so that just Robin could hear what he could say.

"You like robin," Wonder Woman whispered to Starfire as they stood side by side nearby Robin and Batman.

"Yeah, do you like what happened to Batman?" Starfire asked.

"You could say, I'm dating his other self," Wonder Woman told Starfire.

"You know who Batman really is?" Starfire asked; she and the Teen Titans had no clue about who Robin really was.

"Yes, I also know who Robin is too," Wonder Woman replied.

"Robin, mission briefing," Batman said.

"Where?" Robin asked.

"Watchtower," Batman answered, Robin smiled.

His joy of finally being able to see the watchtower was extremely high; instead of by pictures or video link. Batman clicked a few buttons on his belt and a yellow light shone down on them and they disappeared. Robin's eyes were wide as he looked around the watchtower control room, his mind taking in every peace of information that he could possibly see and his heart caught in his throat as he watched the way that all the screens and computers worked together.

"Welcome back," Hawkgirl greeted, flying down from a higher platform to see everyone standing there.

"Awww, he is so cute," Hawkgirl almost screamed, pulling Robin in for a tight hug.

"This place is huge," Raven whispered.

"Yeah, Hawkgirl still get lost in here," Green Lantern said, from behind the group.

Hawkgirl threw the hammer she was holding at Green Lantern; he leaned back using his ring to catch it in mid air.

"Robin, come with me," Batman ordered, Robin followed after Batman until they reached a long empty wall.

Batman sat down against the hall and Robin sat down beside him, they looked out among the two teams.

"You started again," Batman whispered.

"Yes, just like you did," Robin replied.

Batman wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulders and pulled him against his side, watching the two teams in front of him talk and get to know each other.

_**To Be** **Continued**_...Please Comment


	3. Chapter 3

Old and New: Chapter Three

"I missed you, since you left. But I continued to watch over, ever since you left," Batman whispered.

"Yeah, I know. I still read the Gotham newspapers and heard about Batman and you," Robin replied.

"Starfire, likes you," Batman commented.

"Wonder Woman, likes you," Robin replied, a small smirk on your face.

Starfire and Wonder Woman saw Robin and Batman fall silent so they wandered over to where the two members of the batfamily sat on the floor silently.

"What are you talking about?" Starfire asked, looking down at Robin.

"Nothing much, just catching up," Batman answered, having no intention to tell the two girls what they were talking about.

"Wonder Woman, do you like…" Robin began asking, before Batman covered his mouth and glared at him.

"What?" Starfire asked.

"Batman loves…" Robin began again, before batman covered his mouth again.

"Batman, let him talk for a minute," Wonder Woman ordered.

Batman took his hand from Robin's mouth; he stood up then pulled Robin up from the floor. Batman then left the small group and stood in front of one of the groups going through things on the screen quickly and without stopping or halting.

"You two are really close," Wonder Woman said.

"Yeah, he is like a father to me," Robin answered.

Batman moved further away from the girls and Robin, he moved over to where Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern stood and began listening to them talk about what exactly had been wrong with the watchtower.

"Why aren't you talking to Robin?" Green Lantern asked.

"I did," Batman replied shortly, glancing over at Robin to see Wonder Woman and Starfire still talking to him.

"I need to go talk with Raven more a second," Robin said, running over to Raven who stood near a window looking out into space.

"You okay?" Robin asked, standing beside her and watching out the window.

"Yes, but I thought we were coming up here for mission briefing and yet we have done nothing like that," Raven replied.

"Batman didn't want to talk to us. He wants to talk to me about something; we will probably end up staying the night," Robin told Raven.

"What do you think it could be?" Raven questioned.

"I don't know, I think it might be something to do back home," Robin answered.

"Would you leave us?" Raven asked.

"No," Robin answered, Raven smiled happy that Robin wouldn't try and leave her.

_**To Be** **Continued**_...Please Comment


	4. Chapter 4

Old and New: Chapter Four

When everyone talked, the Watchtower suddenly shook and everyone put their arms out to try and steady himself or herself from falling over. Raven grabbed hold of Robin's arm as he went to fall backwards and hit the floor hard. As the Watchtower leaned to the side, Robin and Raven fell to the side. Raven grabbed tightly hold of Robin's arm and flew into the air and held Robin up with her. Batman hung from a bar that was under one of the benches that held the computers, while nearly everyone else fell against the sidewall.

"What the hell is happening?" Hawkgirl asked, flying into the air before Cyborg slammed into the wall where she had been.

"Martian Manhunter, hold the Watchtower stable," Batman yelled, looking over at Robin as he hung in Raven's arms looking back at him.

"Robin, come here," Batman called.

Raven flew towards Batman, Batman pulled slightly away from the control panel and planted his feet hard against the floor/wall and steadied himself completely so he wouldn't move or slip.

"Robin, hack the computer and find out what is wrong," Batman ordered, Robin climbed up on to Batman's stomach and sat with his head hanging over the edge of Batman's stomach.

Batman stayed steady as Robin grabbed the keyboard and began typing really fast, as Robin input something a digital outside image of the Watchtower came out and two red dots appeared on the image.

"Main left motor and a hole in the landing bay, I think," Robin said, continuing to type more into the computer.

"Green Lantern and Superman go fix the engine, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman go close that hole," Batman ordered, still clinging upside down on the foot while Robin sat on his stomach.

"Not the landing bay, but a small room near it," Robin corrected, looking up at his mentor.

"Go," Batman ordered, knowing that both Green Lantern and Superman had heard what Robin had said.

"Cyborg, go with Superman and Green Lantern. Starfire, Beast Boy go with Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman," Robin ordered, not glancing up at his teammates.

"Robin, do you think we could stable the Watchtower without the main left engine?" Martian Manhunter asked, Robin typed something into the computer and then looked up at Martian Manhunter.

"Not without damaging the minor engines on the left side," Robin answered.

"The minor engines can be easily fixed," Martian Manhunter replied.

"Fine, I could stabilise the Watchtower, but I would need a few minutes," Robin replied.

"Do it," Batman ordered, Robin pulled a small USB from his belt and looked closely at it.

Robin plugged it into the computer, every computer in the room sped to life. An animated face of Robin appearing on each other screens, apart from Robin's, Robin typed something into the computer and Robin's laugher filled the room. Smiling Robin tapped enter and the Watchtower quickly began to straighten, Robin climbed from Batman's stomach as the tower straightened and Batman stood by beside him. Raven landed gently beside Robin and they looked at each other before Robin was again checking the tower to make sure there were no problems.

"Everything seems fine," Robin told Martian Manhunter and Batman.

"That's what I'm getting from here," Martian Manhunter replied.

"Flash, go and see how the repairs are going," Batman ordered, looking over Robin's shoulder to see him still typing.

"We need to go back to Downtown and deal with the mutant animals," Robin told Batman.

"After Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Beast Boy and Starfire are finished closing the hole, they will go back to downtown and find the mutants and deal with them," Batman replied.

"Martian Manhunter, I'm getting a reading from the main left engine," Robin told Martian Manhunter.

"Are you sure?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Yes, it's weak but slowly getting stronger," Robin answered.

"We have plugged the hole," Beast Boy yelled, running into the room.

Starfire engulfed Robin in a hug as she flew into the room, while Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman watched the small teenage girl hug Robin.

"Girls and Beast boy, go back to Jump City and find and deal with the mutant animals," Batman ordered, turning to face the two older girls and watching them as they walked off to the teleporter with Beast Boy and Starfire following behind.

"Robin, calm down," Raven ordered, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder and gently managing it.

In Jump City Beast Boy, Starfire, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman appeared where they had been before they left. We looked around finding no evidence that the animals had ever been here and sighed.

"Let's go to the Titan Tower and find where they are," Starfire said.

The four superheroes flew into the air heading towards the tower, landing on the roof Starfire entered her code into the lock and walked into the lift.

"Welcome to our home," Beast Boy almost yelled.

_**To Be** **Continued**_...Please Comment


	5. Chapter 5

Old and New: Chapter Five

"Beast Boy, Starfire, welcome home," The computer of the tower greeted, waking up as the lift moved.

When Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman stepped out of the lift, they had to hold back a gasp at how messy the living room was. Wonder Woman glanced at Hawkgirl and then down at the face, lucky enough just to miss something that was green and had fur.

"Titans, someone has entered without permission," The computer said.

"Who?" Starfire asked.

"Joker," The computer answered.

"Joker, who is Joker?" Beast Boy asked.

"Batman's main enemy," Wonder Woman replied.

"Why would he be here?" Starfire asked.

"That's not the question, its where exactly is Joker and why did he come here?" Hawkgirl said.

"Starfire, come with me and Beast Boy you go with Hawkgirl," Wonder Woman ordered, walking with Starfire out of the room.

The two groups checked the each and every room; they looked in all the cupboards and tried to find Joker. As Starfire and Wonder Woman reached Robin's room, Wonder Woman locked at the complicated lock and voice lock and sighed.

"Just like the bat," Wonder Woman said, raising her leg and kicking the door once to create a dent in the door.

Again Wonder Woman kicked the door, making the dent even bigger. Quickly Wonder Woman kicked the door again; finally the door gave in at the top, allowing a small body into the room.

"Go have a look inside," Wonder Woman said, thinking that Joker wouldn't have been able to get in the room but having to check anyway just to be sure.

Starfire climbed through the door in the beaten door and then screamed as someone pushed her back against the door.

"Wonder Woman," Starfire screamed.

Wonder Woman quickly kicked the door once again, knocking it completely off its hinges and Wonder Woman walked into the room. Seeing Starfire on the floor, Wonder Woman knelt down next to her and looked around the room to find Joker sat on Robin's bed with his knees up to his shoulders.

"Joker, what did you do?" Wonder Woman shouted.

"Nothing, poor girl just fainted in fright," Joker laughed; Wonder Woman turned Starfire over to see a big smile on her face and her eyes opened as wide as they physically could.

Wonder Woman jumped from the floor, trying to grab Joker as he jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Pulling her communicator from her belt, she hit a button connecting her to Batman.

"Batman, Joker is in the Teen Titan tower," Wonder Woman said into her com.

"Get the kids out of there," Batman yelled through the com.

Wonder Woman picked Starfire up in her arms and ran out the room, she ran through the hallways towards the arguing of Beast Boy and Hawkgirl. Reaching the arguing pair; Wonder Woman stopped for enough time to let Hawkgirl and Beast Boy know that they needed to get out of the tower now because Joker was here.

"This way," Beast Boy ordered, heading towards the lift just as it beeps.

"Beast Boy," Hawkgirl shouted, tugging the small boy away from the lift just after he breathed in a lungful of gas.

Beast Boy fell limply back into Hawkgirl's arms and Hawkgirl shouted his name again; on Beast Boy's face was a huge smile with his eyes as wide as they could possible go.

"Joker," Wonder Woman growled, setting Starfire down on the couch and leaning back into a couching position.

_**To Be** **Continued**_...Please Comment


	6. Chapter 6

Old and New: Chapter Six

"Batman, someone is in the Batcave," Batgirl voice said through Batman's com.

"Who?" Batman asked.

"Slade," Batgirl answered, standing at the manor entrance of the Batcave and staring carefully at it.

"Hang on, I will send Robin to help you. Be careful and protect each other," Batman ordered, both Robin who was standing nearby and Batgirl who was listening through her com.

"Thanks, Batman," Batgirl replied, shutting off her com.

"Robin, go to the manor and help Batgirl," Batman ordered, turning to his younger sidekick.

Yes, Sir," Robin replied, running to the teleportor in the center of an empty space and waited for Batman to send him off.

"Be careful," Batman ordered, as he pressed a button of the control panel in front of him and watched as his sidekick disappeared in the beam of light.

Robin appeared in one of the larger living rooms of the manor, he listened carefully hearing someone talking in the entrance hall and headed towards it. Entering the entrance hall, Batgirl smirked at him and waited for him to come over.

"Hello Alfred and Batgirl," Robin ordered, looking at his family and smiling.

"Are the cameras working inside the cave?" Robin asked.

"Yes, we also have a clear image of the person inside the Batcave," Batgirl answered.

"Picture?" Robin questioned, Batgirl heard up a A4 piece of paper and sighed.

"Do you know who it is?" Batgirl asked.

"Yeah, Slade," Robin replied, looking towards the manor entrance into the Batcave.

"Alfred, you should go and wait in the kitchen," Batgirl said, Alfred nodded leaving the two teens to go what they do.

Batgirl and Robin burst into the Batcave, they ran down the steps. At the bottom of the stairs the last few steps had been smashed, Robin and Batgirl jumped off the steps early and landed in the shadows at the side of the steps. Looking around the cave, neither could see anything un-normal. Walking out of the shadows and into the light, Batgirl walked slightly behind Robin as he walked more confidently towards the Batcomputer.

"Welcome Robin," Slade's voice echoed through the cave.

"Hello Slade, welcome to our cave," Robin replied, looking around trying to spot Slade.

"Robin, I'm here," Slade said, swinging round to face them in the chair that sat in front of the Batcomputer.

"What are you doing here Slade?" Robin asked.

"I actually came here to see Batman, but I ran into a fellow enemy of the bat," Slade said, Batgirl and Robin glanced at each other quickly and then back at Slade.

"Who did you run into?" Batgirl asked, Robin looked at Slade carefully as he thought about answering the question.

"His name is Two-Face," Slade answered, Robin and Batgirl crouched down in fighting positions and looked around the cave while making sure to also watch Slade.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment


End file.
